Who Am I?
by redrose7856
Summary: AU Songfic set to Casting Crowns' "Who am I" song. Edmund sings the song at talent night, and one of his professors notices a certain change in the boy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. I do not own the song. **

**A/N: this is just a oneshot I thought of when I heard this song. **

It was talent night at the Pevensie children's school, and the room was packed. Professor Williams scanned the list of participants and froze. That couldn't be right! Could it? Edmund Pevensie…._singing_? _Willingly_? Williams had taught the boy the previous year and knew that his main "talents" included bullying, teasing, lying, and pulling pranks. Certainly not singing!

Several talents later, Williams watched the boy climb the stage steps, followed by several of his friends. _Well,_ thought the professor, settling back in his chair. _This should be interesting!_

"Good evening," Edmund said, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Thank you all for coming to this evening's talent performance. I was imagining the place half-empty with just my family staying for my act. Instead, there's not an empty seat to be found. Anyways, when I was thinking of what I could do for tonight, I remembered a song that I'd written over the summer, when my family and I were sent to the country so that we could get away from the bombing. A lot of things happened over that time, but I doubt anyone would really believe our story. I found the song that I'd written, put some music on it, and, well….here it is. It's called 'Who am I'."

Swallowing, the boy nodded to his friends, who began to play the music. Instead of the loud music and horrible lyrics, Williams was surprised to find that he liked the soft piano and the accompanying guitar. Edmund took a deep breath and then began to sing,

_Who am I, that the Lord of all the earth  
Would care to know my name  
Would care to feel my hurt  
Who am I, that the Bright and Morning Star  
Would choose to light the way  
For my ever wandering heart_

Not because of who I am  
But because of what You've done  
Not because of what I've done  
But because of who You are

Williams was stunned. If you squinted just right, it almost looked as if the boy was crying! He grabbed a nearby pair of binoculars that were used for the dancing, to ensure that there was no foul play, and looked through them. His jaw dropped. Edmund's dark lashes were wet with tears and a similar wetness stained his pale cheeks. His hands were raised, slightly, as if he were singing to the "you" in his song.

_  
I am a flower quickly fading  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
A wave tossed in the ocean  
A vapor in the wind  
Still You hear me when I'm calling  
Lord, You catch me when I'm falling  
And You've told me who I am  
I am Yours, I am Yours_

Who Am I, that the eyes that see my sin  
Would look on me with love and watch me rise again  
Who Am I, that the voice that calmed the sea  
Would call out through the rain  
And calm the storm in me

_I am Yours  
Whom shall I fear  
Whom shall I fear  
'Cause I am Yours  
I am Yours_

The music ended and Edmund bowed his head, silent. Then the room exploded. People clapped, some fathers whistled, and children screamed their approval. Williams waited for Edmund to leave the stage, but then he saw a small blur shooting towards the singer. Frowning, he looked again through the binoculars and recognized Lucy Pevensie, Edmund's sister, running towards him. She slammed into him with a fierce hug, and to everyone's surprise, Edmund buried his face in her brown hair and hugged her back! Williams was astonished. Who was that boy, and what had happened to Edmund Pevensie, the boy who'd put tacks on his chair every day for an entire school term? Williams shook his head. Something had indeed happened over the summer. Something had changed the boy……for good.

**There! Hopefully this isn't too horrible; I just thought it up from watching a similar video on YouTube and thought to write a fanfiction about it. Enjoy! And please give me **_**constructive criticism**_** if you don't like it! Thanks!**


End file.
